Blood Singer
by ReadingDreams
Summary: Caius has always followed the laws of his kind, but what happens when he meets someone that begins to make him question everything he has ever known?
1. Chapter 1

Blood Singer

The breeze ran through my hair and skin as the guards and my brothers and I ran through the snowy white covered trees and land of Forks. Bitter of the outcome to the decision of the half human/half immortal child I was on a rampage internally. Disgusted with my brother's decision I needed and wanted blood. Once reaching outside of the guarded lands of Forks, Washington to Hoquiam, my guards set out to bring food for us. The land here was not covered in snow. We decided to take coverage at a young couple's home who became our savaged meal. Heidi set out quickly to gather as many as she could. Disappointed with her supply we decided to wait out another night to gain strength among ourselves. We may be the highly accused murders of our own kind as well as others but we held dignity inside, consuming order and power without question.

The night faltered on and I found myself filled with boredom of our hideout and wanted to seek temptation on my own. Grabbing a set of clothing we took from the couple's husband's closet I set out into the dark. The town was small and quite eerie. The people held to themselves, unaware of anything oblivious around them but they seemed quite content with their rituals of the night. The town also seemed to be in a mist of celebration. Around me I noticed the signs lay out in every window, and pole and an overhead banner displayed above the road. _**"Congrats Grizzly Boys Basketball!!"**_

I chuckled at the display. While I kept mostly to Volteera, never walking outside its walls since the battle with the Children of the Moon many decades ago, the atmosphere and the climate seemed quite serene to me as I made my way towards the gathered noise and crowd that emitted uproars and cheers from the high school building before me, Hoquiam High School. I knew my thirst was building up slowly and of course the scents of the people around me didn't limit my boundaries. I could easily and without much thought eliminate the population of the room without much notice of what was going on. I walked into the gymnasium where the rest of the kids were gathering. Music blaring, voices overlapping, scents lay heavy in the air. Some made me gag as the floral smells washed over me. Shaking my head I made my way to the bleachers where a small area was cleared.

I took in my surroundings. The kids were rowdy, impulsive. Their ideas of life ran only on being superior to their peers and gaining more attention and downsizing others that know them. In some ways I found it intriguing and found myself smiling; anticipating getting my hands on an unsuspecting youth.

The lights in the room dimmed and people gathered to the seats of the bleachers. Slow music began to emit from the speakers and surround the room. A group of young girls appeared out of the side entrance, hollering and squealing with delight. The venom in my mouth began to build as I watched the group of girls jump and cheer along with the spectators in the bleachers. They looked absolutely mouth-watering. Soon my mind filled with different ways to scoop up my room filled meals. I looked around and found a young girl sitting by herself in the corner way of the bleachers. Several times I caught her sneaking glances at me. I smirked at the intensity that developed around her. She found me appealing. Her eyes showed that she wanted to get to know me and wanted me near. I looked at her once more with inviting eyes to show my interest right back to gain her confidence in me and invite me over. Her shy smile became inviting. I smiled widely at the unsuspecting little girl. My charms worked heavily against her and she was going to be my prey in a matter of seconds.

I got up my seat and made my way to the top section where she sat. Her smile grew wider as my approach came near. I swallowed back the venom developing in my mouth once more. The burn in my throat was building to its highest peak. I knew my eyes were at its darkest coral black at the moment. The thirst was taking over my mind and body.

I sat down next to the girl. She was as simple as they came. Typical brown hair was falling to her shoulders; blue eyes shining as if she won the biggest prize her life ever offered her. Her clothes were as simple as they came – jeans and a school designed t-shirt. She to me was the perfect prey.

"Hi." I spoke in the voice that I knew that drew her more into me.

She giggled in her annoying little girl way that I found repulsive and sighed, "Hi."

I smiled trying to sink her into my world, gain her trust. "What's your name?"

She shook with nerves, glancing at me. "Christina, and yours?"

I thought for a moment. Caius was an interesting name among the regular folks but I knew in a small simple town it would out me in a mere second so I came up with the most boring name I could muster.

"I'm Kevin." I replied. The name flowed out easier than I thought. She giggled once more, I slightly cringed at the sound again but tried my best to ignore it. I leaned closer into her, taking the sweet scent and warm of her blood flowing through her body. I knew that if I didn't move quickly that I was going to ravish her blood and taste before the entire room.

Her breathing became shallow as I crept closer to her. Her heart beating increasingly fast. I could sense the nervousness that she suddenly developed but I could also sense the excitement overlapping. She was sinking deeper and deeper into my trap. I just needed to gain one more ounce of her trust to get her to come with me and I knew what it would take despite the sicken ordeal I had to force myself to endure.

I leaned to her ear whispering the promises of overwhelming ecstasy and undying passion that only I could provide her. I knew my words were getting to her. Her scent became filled with the smell of sex, she was turned on by my advances.

The lights in the room darkened except for several spotlights shining about and echoed words filled the room. I suddenly became hyper aware of my mission and knew with the lights off and the sounds overpowering the room that the young girls cries would go unnoticed. I positioned myself at the base of her neck, the strongest point of her vein that was going to be my meal. Her breathing hitched in her throat. She gasped at the feel of my cool breath against her skin. I let my tongue glide along the spot where my teeth would sink in, leaving goose-bumps trailed along.

Suddenly another scent filled the air. The smell was sweet and warm. Entirely different from my meal before me. I couldn't turn my attention back to the girl in front of me. The smell was becoming overwhelming.

I turned and look in the direction the scent was coming from. In the mist of the crowd in the lower bleachers I caught the wave of the smell coming from another girl. Her back was to me. I inhaled once more taking the delicious scent in. The scent was a better meal than the one I found.

The sweet smelling girl turned around to the sounds behind her. She was beautiful. Her long black hair flowed like a waterfall to her waist, her eyes held a light shine of pale green as they shone against the colored lights in the room. Her skin had a light complexion that fit just perfect against her face. Her body was as average as they came but to me it settled perfectly against everything she held in herself. From the hair to the curves of her body, I was mesmerized. Suddenly my once captive meal was forgotten. I got up to get closer to the girl.

I found a good spot about behind her, diagonally from her. Her scent continued to wash over me. My mouth filled with venom once more. I swallowed back the excess over and over as I continued to watch her during the ceremony.

My mind was reeling. I never felt this way about a human. I sat there thinking to myself why I was becoming this way. There is no way I should be this way. Humans were infallible, mere dots in the world that their existence only fills one need to me – power. But this girl; this unsuspecting, plain, unknown girl was holding power over me that I never felt, even my mate didn't hold me like this. Part of me was hungry and raging with thirst but another part of me wanted to get to know her, understand why I am suddenly captivated by her.

I looked around at the scene before me. A small gathering filled with teenagers and families was making me uneasy all of the sudden. I ignored the burn in my throat as I kept a close distance to the girl. I didn't want to leave her.

Throughout the night I kept my eyes glued to her. Taking in everything about her, her laugh, smile, her playful personality. I gazed more into wonder if I could make her feel and be that way.

After two hours the party ended and people began to file out of the room. I remained close by her. It wasn't difficult to follow her as the smell flowed behind her as if it was only mine to take. The crowd was walking towards a bonfire nearby the fields behind the school. Music played while kids danced. The foul smell of food laid in the air. In mist of dark corners several couples of teenagers lay heavily kissing.

I walked around keeping my distance and my eyes focused on her. She moved gracefully among her peers, nothing seem to fault her.

I blended in with the crowd. The thirst in me was building, making me weak and wary. I needed to feed as soon as possible but I did not want to leave. I looked around, thinking of a quick possible way to get something to satisfy my hunger, but I could not find anything. I couldn't snatch a human easily in this gathering. I noticed a quick swift movement and sounds in the woods just past the field. Deer. The thought of hunting animals was degrading to me. I couldn't possibly be like those who were against our kind to mingle their lives with humans like this but there was no other choice for me. I glanced back at the girl. I growled to myself, frustrated that she is my reasoning to do what I was about to do.

I ran quick towards the spot of the unsuspecting animal and without another thought I sunk my teeth into the animal. Although the blood was warm like a human's, the taste was different, however not as nearly bad as the smell of the animal carried. I pushed the dead carcass aside. My thirst still wrangling. I spotted another animal, repeated the same motions. I continued feeding off animals till finally after my seventh deer I felt full. The burn in my throat was finally muted. Finally one less thing was taken care of and I could suddenly go back to the girl.

Getting back to the bonfire I quickly scanned her out. Panic suddenly washed through me as I searched for her. I found her sitting with a group of people the same age as her. I sighed relief. I kept myself hidden like a stalker seeking out its prey but there was only one difference – she wasn't my prey for food.

Watching her gave me a lot of thought, especially about the Cullens. The name was like rust to my brain but I couldn't help thinking more about their lifestyle. Of course I would never agree to become what they are. They defied every reason of what we were just to simply matriculate among the humans; they defy the laws that were held for centuries of time. They break every rule against us. But now my behavior changed. I've become what I am against. Slowly I thought more and more of how things were done for themselves. True its easier to blend among the town folks making yourself as one of them but I couldn't understand why feel the need to persevere human life. They were mere tools in our trade, but to the Cullens they were like everyone else with emotions that could easily love.

Sure I loved my mate but not in the way that I was currently feeling at this moment. My mate was just simply that, another person to stand beside me. I chose her for her choices, her ideas. They were in agreement with mine. We just simply remained together because of those choices we shared, but there was never any emotional attachment that I see the Cullens have with one another, especially Edward and his new mate Isabella.

I often thought of what a love like that could feel like, what it looked like as well. It never came to mind for me and I never sought it out.

Laughter broke me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw the girl laughing and hanging on a guy. Sudden fury ran through my body. I felt the urge to jump from my hiding spot to tear him away from my girl. But I halted from action. Frustration filled me again. Taking the rock in front of me and pounding it to pieces. This human girl was holding me grounded. She was making me feel weak and indifferent. But her scent, her personality, everything was captivating me as if she was a drug to me. I didn't want to lose the sight of her. The scent from her was addicting and I only once ever in my life heard those words spoken about a human girl making a vampire feel that way from Edward Cullen about Isabella Swan.

At the time I couldn't understand how he could throw away his senses for a human like her who was the cause of all our troubles. I could clearly smell the scent she carried within her and she was definitely appetizing. But before meeting the cause of the troubles he spoke of her in great detail. Aro had no need to read his thoughts to know that he was in love and taken by the girl. His eyes showed that he would give up everything for her to the last drop of her blood. He would guard her to the ends of the world even with his own life.

I also remembered the words that Aro called her as she was to Edward _" La Tue Cantante"_ ; Blood Singer. I swallowed. Was that is what she is to me? Her blood definitely was singing to me. I always felt at ease since I smelt her in the room. I felt a calm wash over me just being near her. I didn't feel the need to make her my prey although her scent was mouthwatering, it made me curious about her. I now understood how Edward Cullen felt around Isabella. There was no denying that I was beginning to feel for the girl; wanting to guard her, be around her constantly.

I looked at the young boy standing beside her. He was tall, about 6'1", dark hair. His arms were covered in tattoos ranging from many various designs. I snorted, how can she enjoy the presence of this man? But somehow he held her attention like he ruled over her. He had his arms around her waist. I had visions of my arms wrapped around those curves of her body, whispering things to make her grasp a tight hold onto me and not letting go. Strangely I had vision myself trying to kiss her. I wanted to hear her moan of pleasures and need. I wanted everything with her, more than what I offered my mate, more than what I offered to my brothers and myself.

I shook my head. _"No!"_ I screamed to myself. I cannot be this way. Taking once last glance at her I ran in the opposite direction, away from the sounds, the frustrations, the fury, from her. I ran to the edge of the woods almost near to the house we were currently camping out at. I couldn't return to my family; to face my mate and my brothers, to everyone and allow them to see what was written on my face – I was in love and infatuated with a human girl. A girl that now I was eager to return to. This didn't make sense to me. How can one human out of billions and billions of them make me this way. I decided to take refugee at a nearby cave for the night. Thankfully tomorrow was not a sunny day so I could remain here.

I sat in the dark in deep thought. I didn't understand any of this. I needed to find the answers to these overwhelming feelings but I had too big of an ego to man it up and ask the one person whom I knew how this felt. Throughout the night I ran ideas through my head of meeting her, introducing myself. I wanted her to know the real me although our laws forbade it. I wanted so much to take her into my world. How could I ask for any of this when I am one of the three who entitled this law from the very beginning of our existence?

The morning light rose over lighting up the land around me. The air blew lightly pushing the winter trees around. I could hear the sounds of the land awaken as well. Animals stirred about beginning their day. I glanced over to the distance where the house stood. I couldn't go back. I couldn't erase this girl from my mind. All night anxiety filled me I needed to find her and once again give myself as captive to her, I needed her.

I knew I needed to hunt once more. My eyes gave away to much of what I was. I didn't want to frighten her but I knew I couldn't get my eyes to not be ruby red as they were now. I scoped around looking for deer. I found several more and began to feed again. The taste was bitter but I was beginning to like it. I walked into town after my meal and found a store that sold sunglasses. Keeping my eyes covered as I can I bought a pair from the questioned man wondering about me. I just ignored him and walked out. The town was buzzing about their daily lives, no leftover sight of last night's gathering.

I continued to walk through the streets of the town. I noticed many were taking glances at me for my appearance. I ignored them as well I didn't have time to explain myself. I needed to find her but the question was how. I began to now wish I had a special power like mind reading to find her as I walked around trying to inconspicuously sniff the air for her scent.

I decided to look around the high school where she was last night but nothing was there. I walked once more around the town determined to find her. After walking for about several hours I took cover from the rain that was suddenly falling into a small coffee shop and took a seat to the window watching the people walk by. I removed my sunglasses hoping the color of my eyes didn't startle anyone.

After sitting for a bit I began once again to smell her scent. I looked around but did not see her. I groaned. It was a small town and I could not find the girl anywhere. Sudden a small voice spoke.

"Can I take your order?" the young girl asked.

The scent began to fill up and the voice was recognizable. I glanced up and found myself face to face with my blood singer. Much closer to see she was breath-taking. Her eyes held the same light scheme as it did last night. Her smile was contagious that I found myself smiling at her as well. Her eyes remained embedded into mine. I couldn't look away from her as it seem she couldn't with me. I inhaled lightly, taking in the sweet scent once more curing my internal ache from her.

She coughed lightly and blushed. The look on her face was beautiful and I wanted to see more of it.

"Would you like something sir? A cup of coffee or tea?" She asked with her voice with a slight squeak in it.

I chuckled lightly. "Please call me Caius." I said to her. Suddenly fear developed. I had given away my true name. Inside I was praying that she didn't become uninterested in me.

She smiled, "Okay Caius. Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked.

Relief flooded me. She didn't find my name unusual and didn't ask about it. I then remembered that I did not know her name. I looked to her name tag which was placed next to her perfectly shaped bosom. It stated, "Mel".

I decided I better be normal and get a drink otherwise I would attract more attention being a lone man in a corner.

"Coffee please. What is your name miss?" I asked trying to be as charming as I could but I could sense that she saw right through me and knew that I knew what her name was just simply by looking at the tag but I wanted to hear her say her name.

"Melissa but I go by Mel." She answered as she jotted down my request.

I gave her a smile that made her blush once more.

"Such a beautiful name for a girl like you." I said to her leaning a bit closer as I continued to inhale her scent over and over. Again my mouth began to fill with venom but the need and the burn in my throat was muted. I realized the venom build up was more for the taste of her body, her desires within. I wanted to be that man that did that to her, make her feel ecstasy beyond anything she ever felt.

She gave me a short shy smile and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was then I noticed the dark purple spot on her neck. I frowned.

Immediately she noticed the look on my face and replaced her hair back over the spot and took off towards the kitchen. I felt unease about the mark on her which no doubt was made by the boy she was with last night. Anger filled me as I felt I should have stayed and stopped the boy from marking her the way he did. He treated her like a play-toy no doubt.

She returned with my coffee twenty minutes later, gave me a short smile and returned to work. I didn't object to this as I got the chance to watch her work and walk around. I became intrigue by her interaction with people in the shop. She was warm and inviting. Every so often I could catch her stealing glances my way. This made me feel good inside knowing I sparked her attention to me.

Finally around noon it was her break time. I was prepared to follow her where she went but to my surprise she approached me.

"You mind if I sit with you?" She asked holding a small bag in her hands.

Inside delight filled me as well as nervousness.

"Sure." I cracked as I spoke. I became embarrassed by my behavior but she paid no mind to it at all.

As gracefully as she could she sat directly across from me. She seemed nervous as well as she slowly removed the contents in her bag. She carried a small bottle of juice with a half sandwich and chips.

She seemed too shy to eat so I pretended to sip on the now cold coffee as I watched her with interest as she slowly indulged into her meal. For a few brief moments we glanced at one another and looked away without ever saying a word. Inside I was feeling joy and happiness for the first time ever in my lifetime.

"I saw you at the bonfire."

I looked up. She was staring at her juice bottle when she spoke. I could see her beginning to blush at the observation she made about me. So she did see me there. I smiled.

"Yes I was there." I answered her statement.

"You looked troubled."

I frowned at that statement. Although I was I didn't want her to think of me that way.

"I kind of was for a bit. I'm confused at the moment about some things." I couldn't believe how honest and open I was being to her. It came so easy.

"About what?" She asked gathering the remains of her lunch and putting it in the paper bag and set it aside.

I thought for a moment. How can I answer that question? My world has become turned upside down and I was breaking all the rules.

"Well just about everything. I am beginning to question my life the way it was before."

"How so?" She asked, her interest fully on me. I sighed. This girl was going to be the death of me and not at the hands of my own but my brothers. But I found myself not caring. I wanted to keep her interest on me so I continued to answer honestly as much as I could.

"My life lead a certain way. I made many big choices that affected many lives and I never questioned why. Now I find myself asking why every time I make a decision and never act upon it as I once did."

Mel looked at me in deep thought. For a brief moment I knew my answer made it sound like I was a mass murderer and in every sense I was both to vampires and humans and any other super natural being that ever crossed my path. But I needed to take my answer to another twist. I can't risk scaring her.

"I mean I've made choices that never seemed logical at the time and made them without barring out the consequences." I quickly added.

My mind was becoming confused. Her actions were making me feel regret that I've continued to do what I have since last night.

"I see." She responded. "So you are saying that regardless of all else of what you done before, you regret them?"

I looked at her stunned by the question. No one has ever questioned my actions. Of course I also never felt regret for them either. They were the laws that were laid down and they protected us for many centuries. They seemed logical at the time, but now I was beginning to see the other side of our choices and of our laws.

"Perhaps I do." I answered lowly.

She nodded to my response and continued to stare at the table before her. I decided now was the time for me to get to know her.

"How long have you worked here?" I asked directing the questions more to her.

She sat up straighter and answered, "About several years, on and off. I'm currently in college but needed to come home for a bit."

She looked a bit sad to her answer.

"So what are you studying in school?"

She returned to a slight smile. "Not certain. Just looking for something to get out of this small town. I perhaps want to travel."

I smiled. That was something I could definitely help her with. I traveled many places throughout my time and saw many glorious things.

"Really? I could show you many places to go especially around Italy."

Her face was fascinated with my offer. "Is that where you are from?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I would love to visit there. See the church, the displays. Learn of Michelangelo and Di Vinci."

"I could definitely show you many places and much more."

She smiled widely and pushed her long black hair back behind her shoulder once again showing the purple spot on her neck. I held back a growl. She noticed my reaction once more and replaced her hair back to cover the spot.

"Why does it bother you?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "Someone as pretty as you should not be degraded on the outside like that. The young man should learn respect to a woman like yourself."

She frowned at that, "My personal life is none of your business. We've been together for a long time now. I happen to like it when he shows interest in my body the way he does."

"Does he show interest in your heart?" I asked.

Anger began to cover her face, "Of course he does and since you seem so interested in my love life, he also makes me feel wonderful inside giving me the best pleasure ever making love to me."

"Are you certain that its love that he is sharing with you and not simple need to dominate you like you belong to him?"

She stood up from the table, angry at my words.

"That is none of your business!" She spoke loudly.

She turned to leave as I quickly grabbed her arm. "No, please don't go. I apologize. It's just where and when I came from women are treated much more fairly than I noticed you have been treated. You deserve much more from someone who knows how to treat you the way you need to be treated."

Her expression calmed down and she slowly retook her seat. "Why do you care so much?"

I took a deep breath. "You calm me. There is something about you that for years I never known to exist. I feel the need to be around you, protect you from harm. As crazy as it sounds being away from you is difficult."

"But you hardly know me." She stated. That much was true but her scent said everything about her.

"You are right but I would like to get know you, the real you. I want to show you things that I never have shown anyone else before in my life."

She seemed uneasy with my explanation but there was no other way to word it to her and to explain to her how she has been making me feel without looking like a stalker.

"You are definitely different from anyone I ever met." She stated after calming down.

I smirked at the statement. "Does that frighten you?"

She shook her head, "No. It intrigues me for some reason."

I leaned closer. "How so?"

"Hmmm, having to meet someone who seems less observant by everything around him; meeting someone who now all of the sudden questionings himself and his actions; Sharing very little of himself making him mysterious." She answered in thought.

"On the contrary, it's a bit more complicated than that dear. If anything I had been nothing but honest with you since the start of our conversation."

She froze to that answer, giving herself a minute to register my words.

"If you have been honest, then why won't you tell me more about yourself. Why come here?"

I swallowed. This was the type of question I wanted to avoid but if she wanted honesty then there was no issue with giving her the stretched out answer rather than the deep rooted truth. I wanted more time with her before scaring her away.

"I came here to seek out answers to some prodding questions that have disturbed me about some people."

"Why question what they do? Is it really any of your business to know?" She asked me.

"Perhaps not but they went against everything I ever knew."

"So? Are they happy? Didn't they ruin anything major in your life that would cause you to suddenly question them?" She was insightful, more so than anyone I ever met. A complete opposite of me. She was truly my blood singer, my soul mate.

"They seem to be. And no they didn't ruin anything in my life. I guess I wanted to see what the fuss was all about."

"You do seem the type that allows curiosity get the best of him and that could be a dangerous trait for you." She said with a smile.

"Could it be now? Or am I just one to want to know answers to things that never made sense to me or never will ever make sense no matter how I look at it?"

"Why seek out answers constantly? Why not take things as they come and accept them and not question them? Why lay rules out and expect all to follow them when they are really following them just through another way?" She asked question after question. If my heart was alive it would be bursting. Mel had no idea what she was doing to me.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" I asked in a whisper.

"I think I do . . . you are doing the same to me." She replied.

I sat back taking in our conversation. It flowed easily. It became natural to my unnatural life.

She returned to her work after the break was over but I could tell that she was distracted. Not by our conversation but by the sudden realization that she too felt different about herself. Soon I gathered her world would be turned upside down. The boy she claimed she loved will be no more as my mate and I. Her choice to continue her education will be cast aside as she searches deeper into our relationship. She has fallen as fast as I have and I have no doubt in my mind my world is shattered and turned upside down as much as hers.

She was my life, my soul, my heart, my blood. She was my blood singer.

Now I truly understood how Edward Cullen felt to Isabella. Finding that one connection meant finding all what I didn't know I was searching for to be found . . .

The connection of my life and soul wrapped into hers.

_AN: I hope everyone likes this one shot I wrote for a friend of mine who is featured in this story. I found it quite interesting writing in Caius's view about trying to understand more about the Cullens having to face his own interesting turn of events. I never really saw him as evil as Bella makes him out to be, just simply raised and lead on certain assumptions on how things should be when you gain power and wealth but the question I asked myself was whatever if the situation was reversed? Could it be as difficult as Edward says it is having Bella as his Blood Singer and what would Caius do if he met a girl like that. My first instinct was that perhaps he would kill her knowing just how strong someone's blood is like that for a vampire but then I decided he needed to walk a mile in the Cullens shoes to understand them. If you like this to be a full story, let me know and I will see where I can lead this. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Singer 2

Apprehension washed over me as I walked my way back to the house where my family remained. Demetri was sent to find me and I knew it was time to leave the lands but it tugged at me, to leave her behind. Granted not much progress was made between us to make her fully become mine, however it came to an understanding that we both knew that the tensions around us became unseeingly and unbearable to deal with.

Demetri did not question my behavior and whereabouts, nor did he question the girl I was with. Smart man who knew better, sadly I didn't and knew I had to face my family soon enough. Aro could sense my desires and want to know what I am thinking; Marcus could see the relationship with my mate faltering apart and Athenodora will have my head. I groaned. My life in a short 24 hours has taken a turn upside down and the life I once lead was no more. My acceptance with the Volturi could end in one or two ways – death or exile. If I were my brothers and my mate, my life would become a pile of ash.

We walked through the door, not surprised to find everyone sitting in the living room, completely still, not communicating with one another. Immediately Athenodora stood and walked towards me, surprisingly pulling me into a hug. Confusion swept me. We have never had any type of physical contact with one another unless it was sex. Everyone else's eyes were raised into my direction. I could see the surprise jolt of change of my relationship spark to Marcus. He knew.

"Thank goodness you are alright." Athena said

I swallowed and looked around. Everyone had the same exasperated look on their face except for Marcus. Everyone's glaze turned to him. Aro looked curious to our silent looks. I focused sternly at him praying and hoping he understood the words from my eyes. Marcus nodded and spoke nothing. Curiosity shadowed Aro's face.

"Your eyes Master." Jane spoke softly to the silent room.

I looked down at her. _What was she talking about?_ I thought to myself as I sought out for the mirror in the couple's hallway. I became shocked at what I saw.

My eyes were no longer a deep crimson red. They were become burgundy. The animal blood was diluting my eye color. Athena gasped behind me. I looked up to my hair. My ivory white hair was showing streaks of black coming through. A color I have not seen in nearly centuries since becoming a vampire. _What the hell was happening to me?_

I turned to face my family.

"Caius, brother, what has happened to you? Where did you go?" Aro asked taking a step closer. I took a step back. Once Aro got his hand on me all bets were off. Athena held a worried look on her face. When did she care so much? I thought to myself.

"Caius, what is going on? Where did you go?" Athena asked again as I glazed at her reflection in the mirror. I was becoming furious with these questions. I wanted to be left alone, to figure out what the hell was happening to me.

I finally took a deep breath and turned around to my family.

"I am not certain at this time. I wandered around the town in search of a meal but found no one to grasp upon so I took in a few animals to tie me over." The word "animal" felt like acid to my tongue but the taste was bittersweet in my mouth. My thoughts then wandered back to Mel sitting across from me with a questioned expression on her face but beauty enticed through it. I knew I have to keep her safe – from myself and my family but I didn't want to leave her. Her final question to me before I left still echoed in my ears, _"Will you come back? I work around this time 4 times a week. We could share lunch again and solve your many mysteries."_ She asked shyly. A small smile on my face crept upon it at the memory.

"Caius!" A voice yelled snapping me out of my blissful memory. Confusion set against me.

"You drank from an animal?" Athena asked disgustingly. I nodded slowly in response.

I raised my head up slowly to glance into her eyes. They were filled with terror and disgust at me. The shameful behavior I was exhibiting was nauseating to her. Truth be told it was to me as well but I couldn't escape it, not now not ever in my existence.

"Caius I believe its time that we leave this land and get you home. Strange behavior is affecting you brother and it worries all of us." Aro spoke nodding to Alec and Jane to arrange the necessary arrangements to get back to Volterra.

Before I knew it I was walking away feeling the urge to run, to run back to her and explain who I was and what I wanted from her. No, I couldn't go back to Volterra. My bane existence there no longer held authority, no longer held the power that I had wield for many centuries. I was weak among them, a disgrace to my kind. No, I knew where I had to go and I didn't have to like it but there was no other answer. I was not leaving behind the one thing that I was changing me. Deep inside I was impressed of the changes and wanted to see where they would lead. I could not lie to myself that I no longer felt the distaste and disgust against the Cullen's lifestyle because I was becoming a part of it and for very good reason – to be in the life of the one person's blood that held me captive and mesmerized to her existence. I wasn't going to leave her behind to allow another vampire to taste what was mine.

"I can't." I said in a hurried whisper and sternly.

"But . . . " Athena began to say until I held up my hand.

"No, if you knew, if you could understand I cannot return to Volterra, not now."

I looked over to Marcus whose face returned to the same shadow it has held for many years. He gave away nothing and no longer allowed Aro to touch him. I held myself in my eyes hoping my warning dug through. One touch from him at this moment will surly give away my feelings. Without another word spoken I turned to run out of the house and into the woods into the direction of Forks – the last lands I ever wanted to step foot upon especially after 3 days prior I wanted to bring forth death to a child that I felt was an abomination to our kind. Soon I found myself no longer feeling that way and hoped in my weakest state that they could at least offer guidance, nothing more would be asked. But somehow I knew I would be avenged to death and I wouldn't fault them.

Dusk began to fall over the horizon by the time I made it to Forks. People were in a hurry to make it home to their families. I ran through the vast trees that lead direct to the meadow we once stood. I collapsed to the ground. My life was becoming a wreck, confused for a simple human girl. I allowed my thoughts to run amuck in my mind, allowed my decisions to make a choice, all in hopes that two Cullens would heed to my need and help.

I thought back more to my time with Mel. Remembering the dark jaded eyes she held in mine, the flow of her hair during the campfire compared to the un-kept look she had at the shop. Her body language as it moved during our conversation and her voice that spoke every single questionable word that shook my entire being. I was doing this for her. I had to, even if it meant changing every way of my life to keep her with me for eternity.

Suddenly a foul wet smell emitted from the trees. I could hear faint rumble growls echoing around. I knew at once what I was facing. Werewolves. I remained at my spot. For once in my lifetime I didn't want to battle with these beings. Slowly creeping through the trees; stood the tall reddish-brownish coated beast that stood before us in this clearing. Behind him followed a small gray wolf that continued to growl at me and beside her stood a starkly sandy brown wolf that walked with hesitation. On the other side of me I felt the presence of another werewolf, dark as blackest midnight. His eyes bore into me like acid to my skin. Behind him also followed several other wolves. A silver coated mangy wolf, a light brown swift one as well. I held my breath against their scents. I finally moved a small fraction in the snow so I was on my knees, ready to show the side of myself I never bore to anyone – my complete and utterly weakness of defeat. The six wolves moved closer until they were circling me. None of them made a move towards me.

Another sound filled my ears – swift movement through the trees as fast as lighting. The Cullens. When they finally made their way to me I still sat unmoved. Silence filled the air except for the heavy breathing of the monstrous beasts.

Another millisecond past and the leader of the Cullens, Carlisle stood forward.

"Caius, is all alright?" He asked sincerely. Although I never cared much for this man when he stayed with us, defying our ways, his compassion swept through me, a feeling I never felt before. At that moments time of his question I felt my entire being and self worth crumble inside.

"No." I whispered and held my head in my hands. For the first time in anyone's eyes they saw my side of defeat. The all-powerful no nonsense, law abiding vampire, one of the Volturi was seen as weak and a failure to myself. I no longer felt the hold of power against of my kind. My undead heart wanted nothing more from anyone.

No one spoke a word, everyone stood silent at my pathetic behavior. I sighed and warily glanced up a Carlisle whose eyes bore into mine. The same surprised expression on his face mirrored Athena's and my family. The look of shock and uttered disbelief; Carlisle then kneeled to my level still glazing into mine. I distinctly heard him utter, "It's true" under his breath. I nodded once more and looked warily towards the mind reader to have interpret more of my own words that my own voice could no longer sound. His eyes became wide.

"He's fallen for a human girl." He spoke softly but to vampire and werewolf ears that meant nothing to strain to hear.

I laid my head in my hands once more waiting for any motion that I was a complete disgrace but nothing came. Instead the newest Cullen stepped forward causing the group of werewolves growl in disgust at her movements and heed warning. She ignored them, not hesitating to lift my face to see hers. Her eyes still carried the newborn color but slowly diminishing to a burgundy color much like my own. She ran her fingers through the strand of the black color that was slowly appearing over my snow white hair. Her touch felt warm against my scalp. Her eyes filled with concern and not the hatred I expected her to foreseen against me. I was confused yet grateful to her behavior now. I owed many apologizes, starting with the failure to understand how her heart could be given to a vampire and doubting her to keep our existence in peace especially now that I was shaking the once stable environment.

After mere seconds she finally spoke and spoke the words that I needed to hear from her only.

"Now you know." She stated softly.

Indeed I did. Now all there was left to do was to make up for what I didn't and quite frankly I didn't know where to start. The young minder continued to dictate my thoughts editing in between of the many vulgar words I called myself. I felt shame within myself all while wishing to be torn apart on the spot but her face, her smell enveloped me over and over giving me reason not to leave. I felt my insides waging a war but my mind fighting the battle.

Finally after all my thoughts left me crumbled, for the first time ever I was feeling tired. I lay down in the snow, closing my eyes and ears to the world around me, envisioning blackness.

I felt swift movement of my arms bracing over heavy built shoulders. I knew I was being carried somewhere but I felt no urge to even care. Finally the scent of fresh crisp linen and flowers flowed to my senses. Opening my eyes I saw where I was – the Cullens home. I was placed onto the couch, dirt and snow layered the white couches but no one paid any mind. The wolves remained nearby after the Cullens asked to be left alone with me and promised to call at the first sign of danger.

The danger being me of course.

I felt movements flash through the stairs and doorways. Time felt slow to me. I kept my eyes to my knees. Suddenly I felt the fabric of my clothing being ripped from me and replaced with white crisp shirt and khakis. The female in charge, Esme was redressing me into cleaner clothing. It felt weightless on me and a perfect fit. No doubt these new clothes were once for Carlisle.

Next movement I felt was the sharp blades of scissors cutting through my long white hair. Strands and layers of my hair fell to the floor and on the couch next to me.

"There, perfect." A small voice chimed. A voice I recognized to belong to no one other than Alice Cullen, the physic.

Raising a mirror to my eyes I saw my hair cut short, looking younger. I barely recognized my own face as I ran my fingers slowly to the short spiked hair that now rested on my head. I looked into my own eyes once again and saw that I did truly look younger. No longer seeing the skin I was once in. Apparently animal blood is changing a lot of me. A smile almost crept upon my face as I envisioned what Mel would be thinking if she saw me now.

I looked at the small pixie girl standing before me with a radiating smile. She was so pleased with herself to know anything and everything to do with me. I hoped in some ways she saw what I longed for now – a smile of pure happiness on Mel's face at the sight of me. Alice nodded joyfully.

"Thank you." I responded and glanced back to the mirror.

"You are most welcome. She will be thrilled to see you." She said excitedly as she skipped her way back towards the man she always stood by.

_She would?_ I thought to myself. _I hope so._

I began to feel the burn of thirst raise in my throat. It confused me to suddenly feel thirsty again. I just ate last night. Blood usually sustained me for several weeks.

"You haven't had your fill of animal blood. It's much weaker than Human blood but it will fill you. You need to hunt again."

I looked up at the mind reader who stood by the fireplace with his wife.

"I need to hunt again?" I asked weakly. Edward nodded.

"Hunt until you feel full – not satisfied." He spoke again.

I shook my head. This was becoming too much. I never did hunt to feel the fullness; it was always until the satisfaction of the burn was muted.

"If you want to sustain against human blood, to protect yourself and the girl you love you need to do this." Carlisle spoke as he placed an assuring hand on my shoulder.

I tensed up to the touch. As much as I wanted to do all that it was not going to be simple but I was willing to try.

"Okay." I spoke, standing up. "Point me to the animals."


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Singer 3

I stood at the edge of the trees beside all of the Cullens waiting for my first lesson in hunting animals. Although I hunted a few before I was not quite skilled; it was easier to hunt a human because they didn't move so much and required less chasing around. My nerves were getting the best of me. Although I was older than any of these Cullens I was the weakest link among them. I looked over to the mind reader to see if he was reading my mind. He wasn't. His eyes stayed glued to his wife and child beside him. I wondered myself if I would have that love with Mel one day.

After my surprised makeover I found myself longing to go see Mel but I needed to hunt first. I was enraged that I was being told what I could and could not do until the pixie Cullen reminded me of the dangers of being around Mel being thirsty, especially if her blood was appealing to me. I blew off the pixie's warning until she claimed she had an image of me attacking Mel behind the coffee shop she worked at. I grimaced at the thought of my behavior and finally gave in to the Cullens warning and decided to follow them into a hunt for deer.

I listened and waited with the family. The air shifted. I found myself holding my breath until I was told not to and smell the air for the deer. The smell was off to me as it was the first time I hunted an animal but I tried to keep several things in mind – out of sight and out of mind for taste and Mel's safety against me. I spent some of the short time I had from her thinking about ways to approach her, to make her understand my life but the more I thought of it I realized that it would be difficult to do and I was at a loss of how to go by it.

My thoughts were torn away as the burn in my throat surfaced even more and I found myself chasing after an unsuspecting deer. We seemed to separate from one another but the mind reader and his wife remained at my side. Finally feeling full rather than satisfied I stopped hunting.

"Caius, forgive me but I cannot help overhearing your thoughts about Melissa and wondering how to tell her about yourself. Perhaps if you are willing to listen Bella can share with you how she figured out what we were. Despite what you thought before of our secrets coming out and condemning her to death she was far too cleaver to ignore the signs and thanks to someone sharing a legend about my family she began to know too much. It took very little to fill in the blanks." Edward stood before me as I sat on one of the logs in the woods. Bella crept up beside him with a smile upon her face.

"There are rules; rules which I enforced. How can I simply go against them? In many centuries there were reasons for them. I refuse to turn my back on them." I stated.

The mind reader's wife stepped forward, "Then you shouldn't be around her. I mean from what I was told if a human knew too much then they were to die regardless if they loved a vampire or not. As I recall your words were, "We do not offer second chances." So perhaps you shouldn't go against your rules."

I looked at her shocked. I half expected her to support my love for the human girl, instead my words that I once spoken to her that day in Volterra being repeated back at me. Suddenly a smile slowly formed on her face. This girl was confusing me! What did she want from me?

Edward chuckled, "She only wants you to understand what it feels like to be us. In some ways you are in the same situation as I was. It is hard to ignore your blood singer. You are conflicted between tasting the sweetest wine of your life to last a lifetime to wanting to protect her against all odds. The choice is only yours to make with her. Obviously returning to your family is not an option. So what you decide is up to you but the only thing we ask in return is for you and any of the Volturi to leave us in peace." Edward finished speaking in a stern matter making emphasis to me with the last statement.

I took a big sigh. I was conflicted alright but not to the matter of my family. My time with them was gone for the rest of my existence no question about that. I realize it is going to take more than an overnight lesson in the life of a Cullen to make sense of my new life that I created for myself.

I looked to the two people standing before me. Surely they could truly understand why the rules we enforced are there not simply because we are soulless murderers as we have been called for many centuries but the protection of our kind. I am reminded more of the outbreak we suffered during the 18th century when a mass hysteria had broken out of claims in Eastern Europe about vampires rising among humans. Humans were even ordered by governments to even take part in hunting and staking vampires. Superstition ran heavy during that time and people around felt they were not safe. Starting in Prussia the panic spread among the Eastern Europe. Prussia and Austria are the only two places that I could name for their famous stories of dead people coming back from the grave. Luckily I did meet several spotted vampires who to this day still live among their lands and have been long forgotten in the stories written many centuries later.

About 1,000 years ago Aro came across a priest named Marcus. He knew of our kind and was adamant of ridding our existence until one day a group of vampires had retracted their vengeance on the man and made him one of us. Due to his distaste of our kind, it fit in nicely once we foresaw a power of use to us – the ability to discover relationships among our enemies; making it easier to kill the ones that desperately needed to die. However we needed a home to rest and with Marcus' influence to the city of Volterra we managed to have him pretend to drive away the depths of hell as people called us and we have managed to run a peaceful existence in Volterra for many more centuries, however we made a celebration in Marcus' honor calling it St. Marcus' Day as a day of reminder of the city's peacefulness against the myths of our world. I hope I could get the Cullens to understand that above all else our rules made their living easy to blend among humans with their diverse lifestyle of hunting animals.

"We understand it but you need to understand that times have changed. The idea of vampires are just simply a myth – a scary story to share for entertainment. Life with humans open up so many ideas of our world that it makes it easier to change through it all. Bella despite her dangers that she endured being a part of my world was the best thing that ever happened to me and regardless of the rejections against her becoming like me I wouldn't change it for anything else. " Edward spoke looking deeply at his wife.

"I know what you are trying to tell me and I can understand it but I spent many centuries withholding the boundaries of our world together for protection. Will I always be faulted in that?" I asked.

"No but your ideas and rules of protection has made us feel above humans; making us superior against them and treating them like walking meals. Hiding us in shadows doesn't always stop those that will defy against your rules. For many months Victoria created an army and had many killed right under your noses. Yet only until it was too late did you think to send your guards to do your dirty work to clean up the mess." Edward said explaining the breakout of the newborn war.

My head snapped up at the mention of our interference until it was too late. I recalled the conversation with Aro about the newborns being created. Although we suspected that our thoughts were being watched against Bella, our decisions to check out the situation never reflected to the Cullens in any way. I also remembered hearing the report from Jane that all was well in Seattle and that the situation has been taken care of. Edward's eyes opened wide to my realization.

"Aro sent Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri to assess the situation before and yet Jane and the rest only appeared moments after the war had ended." Edward stated to Bella who looked confused at Edward's reaction to my thoughts.

"To be honest Aro suspected that his decisions were being watched against your wife so being told to Jane to look at the situation in Seattle was not a quick thinking when we heard of numerous deaths in the area. However the report we received stated all was okay with no problems. We simply dismissed the issues once we heard of no more killings or missing people. When Jane and the rest of the guard returned we took their word. I had no idea that you fought against newborns." I said.

"How can we believe you?" Bella asked.

"Ask your husband to see into my mind, to see the images and the thoughts I have about all this. He can clearly see that what I speak is the truth. You really think I'd make up lies now? I have nowhere else to go and I am almost certain that an bounty will be placed on my head for my defiance against my coven and regard for the rules will result in my death." I stated almost pleading for the girl to believe me. At this point the rest of the Cullens had joined us.

"Bella he is speaking the truth. He honestly does not have anywhere else to go except to us. He does seem to want to learn our ways for the human girl that he has developed feelings for. I can see him not attacking the girl, having restraint against her blood." Alice spoke behind Bella.

A smile appeared on my face. I could see her again and not fear of attacking her. Almost immediately I thought of how soon I could see her.

"Not too soon. You may restrain well now but we have to prepare you better to hold longer than that. Jasper can sense your eagerness to be near her but we want to make sure that you are better prepared. Edward can help you with that if you'd like a bit of lessons from him." Carlisle spoke after seeing the look on my face after Alice's words.

I looked towards the mind reader. I wasn't too keen on the idea of taking lessons from him but of course he would be the better teacher knowing his time spent with Bella and I knew the smell of her blood was intoxicating to him because she did smell sweet to us. Edward's face scrunched up to my current thoughts of his wife's scent to us but he quickly dismissed it.

"I suppose I have no choice. It was definitely hard to have restraint against her but I found after containing the thirst in my throat it wasn't that much difficult. I just wish I knew why I suddenly developed feelings for a human." I spoke in frustration.

"Perhaps now you developed a conscience to care for other people other than yourself. Maybe now you see life is more than just obtaining power and running rules." Bella said to me with thought.

I took into thought of Bella's words. Maybe I did start developing feelings for Melissa. I remember the jealousy and rage I felt against her human boyfriend touching her and I could clearly see that he didn't love her. I also remember the look in her eyes at me, it drew me in more than I wanted to happen and found myself drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

"Okay Edward I would like you to help me overcome her scent to me." I finally said standing before him holding out my hand for him to shake it. It was the only way I could give him my word that I wanted the help. He nodded back at me and shook my hand. I then now realized my life is forever changing and surprisingly I was looking forward for the help so I could see Mel again.


End file.
